Operation: GALACSIA
Great Almighty Leaders Attempt Conqueration So Immortality Arises Operation: GALACSIA was the first story in Gamewizard2008's Gameverse, also known as the Galaxia Arc, and the first of the Benders' Dawn Saga. It was first published one day after his 16th birthday and he spent a good two months writing the rest. Operation: GALACSIA was a multi-crossover Action, Adventure, Friendship story that takes place 3 months after Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.. So far, Operation: GALACSIA has been the second-greatest and most popular story in Gamewizard's series, rivaled only by Legend of the Eight Firstborn. Operation: GALACSIA was published on March 12, 2011, and was completed on May 24, 2011. It is followed by Operation: ANCESTOR. A remake of Operation: GALACSIA is in the making, including action stages and some other new content. FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6817555/1/Operation-GALACSIA deviantART link: http://gamewizard-2008.deviantart.com/gallery/46305052/Operation-GALACSIA Archive of Our Own link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8556178/chapters/19616923 Chapter List #Prologue: A New Order #New Friends, New Enemies #Zim Pays a Visit #The Menace of "King" Croacus #Jirachi, the First Operative #Wish Upon a Star #Meet Dib! #The Rocky Relationship of Tak and Zim #Dimentia Talks of Love #The Irken Battleblitz #Luvbi's Negligence #Enter: Star Wolf #The Tale of the Nightmare King #Nigel Shrinks #The Nerd King's Wrath #The Purple Dragon #Ripto's Rage #Unexpected Vacation #Rachel vs. Zim #Rachel Visits #Reunion #Welcome to Nightmare Land #The Nightmare King's Memoirs #Confession #The Invasion #Kidnapping #Dethrone #Zathura #Galaxia's Light #Welcome Home Summary In order to save the universe from adulthood, Nigel had to go on an adventure to find the Seven Star Pieces, which repair the legendary Star Rod. As he ventured through the many different planets, he met new friends and faced fierce monsters with them. But during his journey, he's been debating whether or not leaving his friends and family (namely Rachel) was a good idea and was confused between what was right and wrong. Planet Flora - Broccoli Destruction Nigel's first world in the story was Planet Flora. Nigel meets his new friend, Ava, who kisses Nigel and allows him to understand the language of others she's kissed. They fly to Planet Flora to stop the Florans' shipment of broccoli from their mines. They encounter King Croacus in the Broccoli Mines and defeat him, destroying the mines in the process. It turned out, King Croacus was brainwashed by the Tallest, and he never wanted to be involved with them. They leave Flora as they retrieve the first of the Seven Stars. Nigel is then brought to Star Haven, where Dimentia introduces him to Jirachi, and tells the story of the Star Rod and the GKND's mission. Planet Secco - The Paranormal Ally The next day, an unknown kid is captured and brought to Planet Secco, and Nigel and Ava set off for the desert planet to rescue him. They rescue and meet Dib Membrane, who had come to Galaxia to capture an Irken called Zim. Dib joins them as they go in the Secco Ruins, and encounter Zim himself, as well as Secco's current conqueror, Tak. They defeat Zim and Tak, and take Tak's Brown Star. Planet Glacia - The Annoying Angel Their next mission brings them to Planet Glacia, in which the three are paired with a bratty, self-absorbed angel girl called Luvbi, who hails from Skypia. As they fly to Planet Glacia, Luvbi abandons them as the crew is ambushed and taken to the Irkens' Arena, where they are forced to do battle. They survive the brawl and continue to Planet Glacia, in which Luvbi leads the way, but goes too far ahead most of the time, not bothering to help. Eventually, Nigel yells at Luvbi in anger, and she becomes upset. Nigel goes to comfort her, and the two make up as they make it to the Ice Palace. They encounter the Ice King and defeat him, but his Light-blue Star is suddenly taken by Star Wolf. They fly back into space and do space combat with Star Wolf, defeating them and taking the Star. Planet Kateenia - The Shrunken Hero Next, the heroes venture to Planet Kateenia, where a crazy nerd has set up a fortress and is capturing Shrink Wisps, as well as the tiny alien inhabitants called Kateenians. As they venture forward, rescuing Kateenians, they suddenly find a Shrink Wisp, which Nigel absorbs and shrinks down to one inch tall. He is captured by Francis, thinking he's a Kateenian, and is locked in a cage in his fortress. Nigel is rescued by GKND Kateenian operative, Kweeb, and the two sneak through the fortress together to find Kweeb's hovercraft. As they fly away afterward, they bump into Ava's dress, and find that Nigel's friends had come their to save him. They trek the rest of the castle together, finding Francis and defeating him to claim his Star. Nigel is also restored to normal when the Shrink Wisp flies out of him. Planet Avalar - The Land of Fairytales Their next world was Planet Avalar, a land inhabited by dragons and mythical creatures. The planet is currently under attack by a monstrous dragon, controlled by the demon wizard, Ripto. The team teams up with a purple dragon called Spyro, who guides them across Avalar Valley, and through the Dragon's Lair. They defeat Ripto and his dragon, and claim his Star. Planet Aquaria - The Ecstatic Raccoon Dimentia sends everybody on vacation, and Nigel's team chooses to go to Planet Aquaria, the ocean planet. They find a strange raccoon girl being attacked by robot pirates, and they help defeat them. The girl reveals herself as Marine the Raccoon, and she tells them about a mysterious Star she discovered, but was taken by a giant squid. Marine brings them to her secret lab, where she has a submarine built. They take the submarine under the sea to the Underwater City, set up by the Irkens, where they make their way up Aquaria Tower and defeat the Squidlord. However, the Star is taken by Tak and pirate captain, Admiral Razorbeard. They fly after them and defeat Tak's BOOMS-DAY machine, retrieving the Star. While all this happened, Zim was ordered (tricked) by the Tallest into going to Earth to capture Rachel McKenzie, Nigel's supposed "girlfriend." Zim manages to capture Rachel and brings her to The Massive, but they overhear the Tallest talking smack about Zim. Angered, Zim lets Rachel go and shows her how to get to GKND H.Q.. Rachel flies to the headquarters and meets Dimentia, who tries to trick Rachel into decommissioning herself, saying that Nigel was angry with her. Rachel almost believes her, and flies back to Earth, but is stopped by Luvbi, thinking she was Zim. When Luvbi learns who Rachel is, she brings her back to base, where Nigel has already returned. Nigel and Rachel finally meet up again, much to Dimentia's dismay. Rachel wants him to come back, but Nigel claims that he is needed there. They spend the day together, but Rachel eventually has to leave, returning to Earth in sadness. Nigel is upset as well, going to his room. Nightmare Land - The True History Nigel has a nightmare from the Nightmare King, telling him to come to Nightmare Land, as he's captured Nigel's cousin, Eva. Nigel goes to Nightmare Land by himself and infiltrates the Fear Factory. He finds Eva as she guides him to the Nightmare King, though Nigel suspects she's acting weird. Nigel soon discoveres it's not his cousin, and she reveals herself to be Katie, from Nigel's Utopia dream, and the two battle. Nigel defeats Katie by grabbing a Nega Wisp, a very dark, evil form of Wisp. Nigel passes through the Hall of Fear and encounters Nightmare King Darkrai, and the two battle in Nigel's memories. Nigel defeats him, but Darkrai ultimately reveals he isn't the evil one. He unveils the true story behind Dimentia, how she is using Jirachi's magic to stay immortal forever. Nigel feels guilty at leaving everyone behind to serve her, but Darkrai assures it's not too late. He gives Nigel the withered Galaxia Sword, while also revealing there's someone hidden under the Fountain of Dreams. Nigel leaves Nightmare Land, but is attacked by Star Wolf in their upgraded Wolfens. They battle, and Nigel's friends come to the rescue, and they defeat Star Wolf. Nigel returns to Star Haven and finds a secret area below the Fountain of Dreams. His mother and father are chained to the wall, and his father says they never wanted Nigel to join GKND; Dimentia used clones of the two to trick them into going. He reveals that Dimentia wishes to awaken Zathura, and destroy the universe to make a new one where kids rule. Nigel later confronts Dimentia in the hallway, calling her on her lies, and Dimentia ultimately confesses. However, she knows no one will believe him, and Nigel begins to doubt that he could beat her in that case. But then, the mariachi band reveals that they implanted a camera in Nigel's clothes, to record his adventure. Nigel reveals that he has Dimentia's confession recorded, and wishes to show everybody. Planet Earth - The Irken Invasion The Almighty Tallest have scheduled a massive invasion against the Earth, using all their allies from the various planets, such as Ripto, Razorbeard, etc.. Nigel's team hears about it and immediately flies to Earth to assist the Kids Next Door with the Invasion. Nigel knows they're going after Rachel's Star Necklace, and Nigel is able to find her to retrieve it from her. Meanwhile, he shows his cousin, Numbuh 10, the tape with Dimentia's confession, and wants her to play it on Nightly News. Dimentia sees this and battles Eva on the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S.. Eva manages to kill Dimentia's Magiblot henchmen, and blocks Dimentia's spacebending chi before they are able to knock them over the edge. Rachel is captured by Star Wolf, who bring her to the Tallest, and Nigel entrusts the Star to Ava before flying after them, with Zim by his side. Ava shortly joins them, and delivers the REMAINING Star Pieces to the Tallest. She reveals she was the Tallests' spy, and was working for them to save her home planet. In the end, the Tallest betray Ava, and betray Star Wolf as well, locking them in the brig. Nigel and Rachel confess their feelings before they are able to escape, and they run to stop the Tallests' plan to use their Adultifyer Cannon. Rachel makes a speech to the Irken children, and is able to convince them to rebel against the Tallest. The Tallest activate their cannon, but it malfunctions as the ship begins to blow up, thanks to Zim hacking with it earlier. They escape The Massive, as Nigel, Rachel, and Zim battle the Tallest and their giant SIRbot. They defeat the Tallest and send them falling to Earth, as the Massive crashes into Father's Mansion. Father comes to yell angrily at Nigel, but the Tallest fall and knock him out. Subsequently, the Seven Stars reform to make the Star Rod, and Dimentia shows up. Dimentia wants to take the Star Rod, and take Jirachi back, but Nigel tells Jirachi not to go. Nigel wishes for a giant TV with KNN to show up, and Numbuh 10 appears onscreen with Dimentia's confession recorded. Jirachi refuses to help Dimentia anymore, and the Zathurian girl vows revenge as she leaves. Afterwards, the Tallest are taken away and eaten by Rattlesnake Jake. Zathura - The Final Battle Dimentia comes to KND Arctic Prison to steal the Star Rod from its vault. She enacts her plan to awaken the black hole, Zathura, encasing Jirachi in a machine to harness his power. She does a brief battle with the Kids Next Door, changing most of them into animals. Finally, Nigel, his alien friends, and Star Wolf fly together to GKND H.Q.. They invade the darkened H.Q., and Nigel eventually confronts Dimentia, but not before grabbing a bag from his room. Dimentia once again tries to tempt him into joining with her, but Nigel ultimately refuses. Dimentia attacks and overpowers Nigel, but he is rescued by Darkrai. Dimentia subdues Darkrai, and Nigel challenges Dimentia to battle. He uses his old, 2x4 weapons that he recovered from his room, and his weapons damage Dimentia for some reason. Their battle lasts a few minutes before Zathura grows larger. On Earth, Nigel's friends are cheering for him, and their positive energy brings Jirachi power. He uses his power to create the Golden Light Wisp, turning Nigel into his super form, Galaxia Nigel. Gameplay Operation: GALACSIA's gameplay style mimicks that of the Ratchet & Clank series. Coincidentally, the Kids Next Door videogame from 2005 also took after Ratchet & Clank. It is a third-person shooter/platformer game, in which Nigel is given access to a variety of 20x40 weapons throughout the story, having to pay for each one using the currency "Bolts". Bolts are gained by defeating enemies, completing mini-games, or finding them in breakable objects. He is also able to buy upgrades for each weapon, and some weapons are required to solve puzzles throughout the story. There are also other sorts of 20x40 devices that are used for regular puzzle solving. The story has 9 total worlds, with each world having its own amount of action stages. In each stage, there are collectibles such as Green Stars, trapped children, and Skill Points. In each world, Nigel gains new abilities, and he is also met with a new partner. Partners can be controlled by a second person, making four people able to co-op, but if its single-player, the player can alternate between Nigel and his partners, and his partners are used to solve certain puzzles, and also help during combat. Each partner also has their own action stage in each world, and that stage can only be accessed by that partner. Nigel is also able to use Wisps, colorful alien beings that give Nigel a certain power. The Wisps originate from Sonic Colors, and the mechanics for Wisps take after Sonic Colors, with Yellow being Drill, or Cyan being Laser. The story also has two new Wisps, such as the Bright-pink Wisp, which shrinks Nigel down, and the Clear Wisp, which turns him invisible. As with partners, there are certain areas in each level that require the use of Wisps, and there are even accessible areas in previous levels when new Wisps are unlocked. The story also has star-shooter levels, and there's a star-shooter level before each world in the story. The mechanics take after those of the Star Fox series (as referenced in the story), such as locking onto enemies and shooting missiles, or launching bombs with "B". Some star-shooter levels also have collectibles that requires backtracking with partners. Action Stages #Floran Forest #Floro Broccoli Mines #*Boss: King Croacus IV #Secco's Sandland #Wild Sandy Yonder #Secco Ruins #*Boss: Skelbot #Glacian Snowfield #Ice Palace #*Bosses: Icipede and Star Wolf #Kateenia Canyon #Forbidden Sewers #Fort Francis #*Boss: Francis Powalski #Valley of Avalar #Dragon's Lair #*Boss: Dodongo Dragon #Sunny Island #Underwater City #Aquaria Towers #*Boss: Squidlord #Irken Fleet #*Boss: B.O.O.M.S.D.A.Y. #Nightmare Land #*Bosses: Darkrai II and Star Wolf mk. II #Cleveland Virginia #The Massive #*Boss: DESTIR #Dark GKND H.Q. #*Boss: Dimentia Reception "While I was prideful in GALACSIA at the time it was published, today I question why people favor this story compared to my newer stories. I feel like people only like it because it's 'KND' or 'Invader Zim', but the story has way too many flaws to just ignore. While I still hold this story as a classic, I'd like it if people acknowledge the quality of the stories than... whyever they like this so much." -Gamewizard2008 Since its release, GALACSIA has been the biggest hit in Gamewizard's series, rivaled mostly by Legend of the Eight Firstborn. Reviewers loved the continuation of the original KND series, and praised the storyline and conflict, believing it fit very well with the original show, despite being a crossover. The crossover elements were also praised for fitting with the KND storyline, and the characters were noted for being in-character. The general chapters and individual planet storylines were noted for being too rushed and unappealing, but the inclusion of action stages in the updated version fixed this factor, further exploring the character's abilities and created more of an adventure. The Invader Zim crossovers were the most praised of all of them, continuing from the cancelled show's storyline and connecting it with Kids Next Door. The main villain, Supreme Leader Dimentia earned reputation as the Gameverse's most popular and probably fan-favorite villain, noted as a prime example and reason of GKND's evils and ludicrous ideals and goals. Her destruction, followed by GKND's overall fall and Nigel Uno's return to Earth was acclaimed by many who disliked the original series' ending. Legacy Operation: GALACSIA was the start of an expansive crossover series created by Gamewizard2008, and this first story became only a tiny portion of what else existed in the universe. The series earned many fans as it went on, and several fanfiction authors have created their own stories that featured ideas from the Gameverse or even shared with it. The Fanverse story Operation: GALASCIE was heavily based from GALACSIA, and events in GALACSIA would later effect and give light to Nolan York, a character created by Depthcharge2030 and would be a central character in the Gameverse. Differences Between First Version and New Version *The most major difference, the new version has action stages. *Nigel acquires Bolts to purchase a variety of weapons. *In the first, Nigel gets his Arwing before Planet Glacia, and beforehand, he and Ava use a high-tech C.O.O.L.-B.U.S.. In the newer, Nigel gets his Arwing at the start. *Also, the space-combat tutorials Nigel would've gone through on the way to Glacia are done on way to Flora. *A major change was done to Chapter 15: the chapter would've focused on space-combat tutorials, but since that was moved, the heroes were instead captured on the way to Glacia (with Luvbi still leaving them) and forced to duel in an Irken Arena. They also fight a new sub-boss, Destructor. *On Glacia, instead of breaking into Ice King's room via snowboard ramp, they make their way through the Ice Palace the normal way. *During the song that Dimentia sings to Nigel, the future kid in Dimentia's picture is of Cheren Uno, foreshadowing his birth in the future. *Spyro joins the group after Avalar in the first version, but chooses not to in the second. *In the first version, Marine has gone to Earth numerous times to save birds from Rio and bring them to her island, "New Rio". This was scrapped in the second. **Consequently, "New Rio" was named "Sunny Island." *Rachel would've sang "Sally's Song" after leaving GKND H.Q.. In the new version, she doesn't. *Rachel's hamster is cut from the story. While the hamster would've saved them from the Massive's dungeon, Kweeb now fulfills this role. *In the first version, Nigel would've entered the Fear Factory through an air duct. Now, he enters through the front gate, but still makes it down to the cellar. *During the Grand Finale arc, Dimentia would've squished Kweeb and killed him, and the Star Spirits would revive him later. This was scrapped, and Kweeb remains around for the final battle. *In the first version, Darkrai reveals to be Dimentia's ex-boyfriend during the Nightmare Land meeting. In the new version, he reveals it before the final battle. *In the first version, the reason Numbuh 2's weapons hurt Dimentia was because he was Nigel's friend, who cared about him. In the new version, the reason is that, like the treehouses, they contain Celebi's essence, ergo they were able to damage the Jirachi-empowered Dimentia. (This scene foreshadows the two being Firstborn.) Abilities Weapons *'S.H.O.O.T.E.R. - '''Simple Hunting Offensive Often Terrorizes Enemies Regularly *'B.O.O.M.E.R. -''' Bombs Obviously Oppose Many Enemies Regularly *'Z.A.P.P. -' Zapping Attacker Paralyzes Pests *'V.I.S.S.I.LE. -' Vision Intelligent Seeker Soars Into Lounging Enemies *'A.B.S.O.R.B.O. - '''Absorbs Benign Substances Often Reaching Better Objectives *'M.A.G.N.E.B.O.O.T.S. -''' Magnetically Armored Gear Niftily Enables Bearer Over Opposable Titanium Surfaces *'M.I.C.R.O.B.E.S. - '''Microscopic Intelligent Comrades Really Offer Best Efficient Services *'N.I.N.S.T.A.R. -''' Ninja Item Niftily Slices Terrorizing Attackers Readily *'C.A.T.I.F.I.E.R.' '-' Causes All Targets Immediate Felinization Imminently Ensuring Recognition *'Mr. Zurkon' - a small, flying robot that attacks any nearby enemies. Wisps *'Orange Rocket' - turns Nigel into a rocket to launch him straight upward. *'Cyan Laser' - turns Nigel and friends into a light beam that can bounce across walls or cyan diamonds, destroying enemies in the way. *'Yellow Drill' - allows Nigel to burrow underground or through the water. *'Pink Spike' - gives Nigel spiky armor so he can go up walls and stick to slippery terrain. *'Red Flame' - gives Nigel brief fire powers. *'Cherry Shrink' - shrinks Nigel down to an inch tall, so he can enter small areas or cross tiny platforms. *'Clear Cloak' - turns Nigel invisible so he can sneak by enemies. *'Dark-blue Cube' - allows Nigel to make cube platforms. *'Green Hover' - allows Nigel to float for a short time. *'Light-blue Speed '- allows Nigel to run with super speed. *'Purple Frenzy' - makes Nigel eat everything in his path. *'Golden Light' - turns Nigel into Galaxia Nigel, giving him supreme power. Collectibles GALACSIA has a few collectibles for the heroes to find along the way. The most important collectibles are the Green Stars. There are about 5 Green Stars in each act on the planets. Finding them all is required to unlock the Last Story. A secondary collectible is trapped children. In certain areas, children inhabitants of planets may be held hostage by chains or cages. The heroes have to rescue a certain number in order to access other planets. Another rare collectible is Skill Points. Skill Points are achievements that can be gained through certain actions. The first Skill Point Nigel was able to gain in the story was "Yon Missileth Hurts Me So" by shooting Luvbi with the V.I.S.S.I.L.E. on Planet Glacia. List of Skill Points *''"That'll Shut You Up."'' - Destroy Nigel's alarm clock. *''"Supreme Leader Uno."'' - Sit on Dimentia's throne. *''"Ace Marksman."'' - Shoot 50 enemies with the S.H.O.O.T.E.R.. *''"Nothin' Yucky Around Here!"'' - Destroy all the broccoli trucks in the first act of Flora. *''"We Are A Team!"'' - Let Ava or any of your teammates defeat 3 enemies while you're poisoned by broccoli. *''"Eat Up."'' - Get the Tetramites to defeat 10 enemies in a level. *''"Not Today!"'' - Get caught by Tetramites and escape. *''"Childhood Traitor."'' - Hit the Fountain of Dreams with any explosive weapon. *''"I Am A Ninja."'' - Defeat 50 enemies with the N.I.N.S.T.A.R.. *''"...Shocking, Eh?"'' - Defeat 50 enemies with the Z.A.P.P.. *''"Bad Start."'' - Let Dib defeat Tak. *''"Yon Missileth Hurts Me So!"'' - Shoot Luvbi with the V.I.S.S.I.L.E. on Planet Glacia. *''"Size Don't Matter!"'' - Defeat 50 enemies while in Shrink form. *''"Don't Eat Me."'' - Stand on a spoon in the cafeteria while in Shrink form. *''"You Seen Nothing."'' - Defeat 50 enemies while Invisible. *''"Me-Wow!"'' - Defeat 50 enemies with the C.A.T.I.F.I.E.R.. *''"Rise of Zurkon."'' - Defeat 50 enemies with Mr. Zurkon. *''"I'm Hungry For More."'' - Defeat 50 enemies while in Frenzy form. *''"How Could You, Nigel?"'' - Attack Rachel. *''"Victory Party!"'' - Make all of your party members dance. *''"No Hard Feelings, Human."'' - Save Dib from enemies as Zim. Quotes Jirachi's Info On the World Map, Jirachi will provide information on each of the selectable areas. *GKND H.Q.: "This is the Headquarters for the Galactic Kids Next Door. It was built a very long time ago by Dimentia and her fellow Wisps and serves as our homebase. Only one operative per planet is allowed to come here." *Star Haven: "This is Star Haven, my home where the Star Spirits kept me. This beautiful island was once filled with Star Beings, before Star Rod was destroyed. The Fountain of Dreams rests on this island, and it is here that I listen to all the wishes of the universe." *Flora: "This is Planet Flora, the forest planet. It contains every known plant in the universe, and almost all creatures have plant-like qualities. There is absolutely nothing unnatural here! That is, until the Irkens showed up..." *Secco: "This is Planet Secco, the desert planet. A very arid and rural world where people struggle to survive. This planet houses the ruins of an ancient civilization..." *Irken Area: "This is the Irken Battleblitz Arena, where the Irkens host all sorts of tournaments that test your strength and skills. It seems that new challenges unlock when you make progress in your adventures. *Glacia: "This Planet Glacia, the ice planet. The eternally harsh climate makes it very difficult to survive. *Star Wolf I: "Watch out, Numbuh One! Star Wolf is in this area! And I think they're after you!" *Kateenia: "This is Planet Kateenia, a mountainous planet that is home to the Kateenians, the smallest race in Galaxia. The Kateenians are intelligent for their size, but watch out where you step. *Avalar: "This is Planet Avalar, a fairytale planet with all sorts of magical creatures. This planet is bursting with a supernatural energy that very few planets contain." *Aquaria: "This is Planet Aquaria, the ocean planet. Lots of people like to use this world as a vacation resort. While most of the people live underwater, there are islands for land creatures to survive, too." *Nightmare Land: "This is Nightmare Land, a dark city ruled by the evil Nightmare King and his race of monsters. Dimentia doesn't want anyone to go to this place, so I would stay away." *Star Wolf II: "Numbuh One, Star Wolf is back again! And they look stronger than before!" *Earth: "This is Planet Earth, Numbuh One's homeworld. It looks like the Irken Empire is invading! You have to stop them, Numbuh One!" *Dark GKND H.Q.: "N...Numbuh One... Dimentia has... awakened Zathura. She's going to destroy the universe. Please... save me..." Game Over Scenes "You mean we were worried about THAT?" - Tallest Red; beginning 1. "Heh... we worried for nothin'." - Tallest Red; beginning 2. "You darlings will make BEAUTIFUL trophies!" - King Croacus; during Croacus battle. "Ha! Meddlesome kids! You thought you could defeat me?" - Tak 1. "It's been nice knowing you, Zim." - Tak; during Skelbot fight. "Don't be afraid, Luvbi. I'll be gentle." - Ice King 1. "HEE hee hee hee!" - Ice King 2. "Hisss... dinner." - Rattlesnake Jake; Star Wolf battle. "Revenge is mine... baldy." - Wolf; Star Wolf 2. "Please forgive me, Ava." - Panther; Star Wolf 3. "Wow!! ''I defeated Numbuh One!!"'' - Francis 1. "Say cheeeese!" *flashes camera* - Francis 2. "Sigh... they're never as good in real life." - Francis 3. "Mmmm... I'm in the mood for dragon stew." - Ripto 1. "YOU LOSE, kids!" - Ripto 2. "I told you... ''I am the greatest!"'' - Ripto 3. "Arrr! Ay'll love havin' raccoon skin in my cabin!" - Razorbeard 1. "This'll teach ye not ta steal from pirates, kiddies!" - Razorbeard 2. "You kids shoulda stayed on your beach!" - Tak; BOOMSDAY battle. "So... you were a failure after all." - Darkrai 1. "You were supposed to save them..." - Darkrai 2. "I thought you could help me." - Darkrai 3. "Silly Kids Next Door! You've never seemed so ''smaaall!"'' - Tallest Purple; The Invasion. "This doesn't surprise me. We always knew adults were better." - Tallest Red; Invasion 2. "Your planet is DOOMED, Nigel Uno." - Tallest Red; Invasion 3. "Stay out of my business, Reporter." - Dimentia; Eva vs. Dimentia. "I can't have you getting in my way." - Dimentia; Eva vs. Dimentia 2. "You shouldn't have betrayed me, Uno." - Dimentia 1. "More eternal youthhood for me." - Dimenta 2. "It's too bad, Nigel... you would've loved it." - Dimentia 3. "THE UNIVERSE IS MIIINE!" - Nega Dimentia. Characters *'Nigel Uno' *Ava *Dib Membrane *Luvbi *Kweeb *Spyro the Dragon *Marine the Raccoon *Katie *Rachel T. McKenzie *Zim *Tak *Red and Purple *Dimentia *Magiblots *Orbot & Cubot *Consuela *Francis Powalski *Star Wolf *D'andre LeRhyme *Hoagie Gilligan *Kuki Sanban *Wallabee Beatles *Abigail Lincoln *Fanny Fulbright *Patton Drilovsky *Sector W **Harvey McKenzie **Sonya Dickson **Lee Harper **Paddy Fulbright *Chad Dickson *Maurice LaMar *Star Spirits *Darkrai I *Darkrai II *Customer Service *Numbuh Infinity *Numbuh 74.239 *Eva Roberts *Kade Jackson *Sheldon J. Plankton (cameo) Crossovers Main *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (features main cast) *''Invader Zim'' (features main cast) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (features the Wisps and Marine) *''Pokémon'' (features Darkrai and Jirachi) Minor *''Super Mario'' (features Luvbi, Star Spirits, King Croacus, Francis, and misc. enemies) *''Legend of Zelda'' (features Malladus and misc. enemies) *''Avatar: Last Airbender'' (uses airbending) *''Spyro the Dragon'' (Planet Avalar; features Spyro cast) *''Kirby'' (features Customer Service and Nightmare monsters) *''Adventure Time'' (features Ice King and Icipede) *''Nightmare Before Christmas'' (features Oogie Boogie) *''Coraline'' (Beldam) Locations *'Planet Wisp/Planet Irk' *'Star Haven' *'GKND H.Q'/Dark GKND H.Q. *'Dimentia's Throne' *Earth **'Gallagher Elementary' **'Sector V Treehouse' **'Sector L Treehouse' **'Sector W Treehouse' *Flora **'Floran Forest' **'Floro Broccoli Mines' *Secco **'Secco's Sandland' **'The Wild Sandy Yonder' **'Secco Ruins' *Glacia **'Ice Palace' *Kateenia **'Fort Francis' *Avalar **'Dragon's Lair' *Aquaria **'Underwater City' **'Tak's Airfleet' *Nightmare Land **'Fear Factory' ***'Hall of Fear' ***'Nightmare King's Throne' *[[The Massive|The Massive]] *Zathura Soundtrack Below is a list of music tracks used in the story. The names of the songs will be listed first, followed by the game they're from, then the area in the story where the songs are used. *"Reach For the Stars" by Cash Cash - Main Theme *The respective Wisp Themes from Sonic Colors - when those Color Powers are activated **"Mini Monkey" from Donkey Kong 64 - Cherry Shrink **"Invisible Chunky" from Donkey Kong 64 - Clear Cloak *"World 2 Map" from Mario Galaxy 2 - Overworld Theme *"Mariachi Band Theme" from Rango - Whenever Mariachi Band appears *"Mid-Air Battle" from Star Fox Assault - Galactic Offense Act 1 *"Dr. Eggman's Theme" from Sonic Unleashed - Tallest cutscenes *"Tropical Jungle - The Jungle" from Sonic 2006 - Floran Forest *"Floro Caverns" from Super Paper Mario - Floro Broccoli Mines *"King Croacus Appears" from Super Paper Mario - Croacus's Theme *"King Croacus Battle Theme" - King Croacus Boss *"Sargasso Space Hideout" from Star Fox Assault - Galactic Offense Act 2 *"Desert Stage" from New Super Mario Bros. Wii - Secco's Sandland *"Planet Tabora Mining Area" from Ratchet: Going Commando - Wild Sandy Yonder *"Dry Dry Ruins" from Paper Mario - Secco Ruins *"Egg Breaker" from Shadow the Hedgehog - Zim and Tak Battle *"Stallord 1 and 2" from Zelda: Twilight Princess - Skelbot Battle *"Arena Boss" from Ratchet: Going Commando - Irken Arena *"Snowy Peak" from Sonic 2006 - Glacian Snowfield *"Snowboard Race" from Rayman 3 - Snowboard *"Crystal Palace Crawl" from Paper Mario - Ice Palace *"Fraaz Battle" from Zelda: Spirit Tracks - Ice King and Icipede *"Star Wolf's Theme" from Star Fox: Assault - Star Wolf Battle 1 *"Sweet Mountain" from Sonic Colors - Kateenia Canyon *"Blarg Space Station" from Ratchet & Clank - Forbidden Sewers/Kweeb's Theme *"Fort Francis" from Super Paper Mario - Fort Francis *"Francis Battle Theme" (plus remix) from Super Paper Mario - Francis Battle (then Catzord Battle) *"Sunny Villa" from Spyro: Year of the Dragon - Valley of Avalar *"Mt. Lavalava" from Paper Mario - Dragon's Lair *"Dogadon 2" from Donkey Kong 64 - Dodongo Dragon *"Cannon Cluster" from Donkey Kong Country Returns - Sunny Beach *"Linebeck's Theme" from Zelda: Phantom Hourglass - Marine's Theme *"Aquarium Park 1" from Sonic Colors - Underwater City *"Squizzard Fire Mario" from Mario Galaxy 2 - Squidlord Battle *"Sweet Revenge Topsails" from KND Operation: VIDEOGAME - Irken Fleet *"Boomsday Theme" from Mario Galaxy 2 - BOOMSDAY Battle *"Fear Factory Returns" from Donkey Kong Country Returns - Fear Factory *"Music Madness" from Donkey Kong Country Returns - Hall of Fear *"Zant Battle Theme" from Zelda: Twilight Princess - Darkrai II Battle *"Star Wolf's Theme" from Smash Bros. Brawl - Star Wolf mk. II *"Corneria" from Star Fox: Assault - Earth Invasion *"Egg Dragoon" from Sonic Unleashed - DESTIR Battle *"World 6 Map" from Mario Galaxy 2 - Zathura Overworld *"Final Boss 1" from Sonic Colors - Dimentia Battle **"Final Boss 2" from Sonic Colors - Nega Dimentia *"Speak With Your Heart" by Cash Cash - Ending Theme Voicing Cast *'Benjamin Diskin '''as Nigel Uno and Hoagie Gilligan *'Lauren Tom''' as Kuki Sanban *'Dee Bradley Baker' as Wallabee Beatles *'Cree Summer '''as Abigail Lincoln *'Rachael MacFarlane''' as Rachel T. McKenzie *Jennifer Hale as Fanny Fulbright and Luvbi *'Matt Levin' as Patton Drilovsky *'Tara Strong '''as Ava, Eva Roberts, Harvey McKenzie, Katie, and Marine the Raccoon *'Rickey Collins''' as Kade Jackson and Kweeb *'Grey DeLisle' as Lizzie Devine *'Janice Kawaye '''as Sonya Dickson and Lee Harper *'Akiko Koumoto''' as Dimentia Z. Winkiebottom *'Richard Steven Horvitz' as Zim *'Andy Berman' as Dib Membrane *'Kerry Williams' as Jirachi *'Grant Goodeve' as Wolf O'Donnell *'David Skully' as Leon Powalski and Panther Caroso *'Bill Nighy' as Rattlesnake Jake *'Tom Kenny' as Ice King, Spyro, and Spongebob Squarepants *'Billy West' as Herbie MayHence and Francis Powalski *'Bill Rogers' as Darkrai II *'Dan Green' as Customer Service *'Wally Wingert' as Tallest Red and Cubot *'Kevin McDonald' as Tallest Purple Trivia *The acronym of this story is a misspelling of "Galaxia", the main setting of the story. *This story is the most popular in the Gameverse, having 59 Favs and 19 Followers on fanfiction.net. *Despite being the most popular story of the Gameverse it only ranks at third place in the reviews. Running gags *Dimentia refers to Nigel as "Number" 1, to which he corrects "Numbuh 1", and Dimentia says "whatever." *People asking Rachel what the "T" stands for. *In all the Tallest scenes, they are trying to fix Cubot's voice chip as he cycles through numerous accents. (This running gag was in Sonic Colors.) Scrapped Ideas *Planet Yokus for World 5. *Enormo as the Planet Kateenia boss. *Outer Limits for World 5. *Zim wanting to join the GKND at the beginning of the story, having already learned the Tallest don't like him. *Ava, Dib, Kweeb, and Zim are Nigel's only partners. *Tallest kidnap Rachel before she escapes Massive. *Crystal King and Bonechill as Planet Glacia boss. *Jirachi being Supreme Leader and Dimentia being his second in command. *Jirachi being main villain. *Dimentia recruiting the child villains. *Dimentia's ex-boyfriend being Grim. Site Poll Which world was your favorite? Flora Secco Glacia Kateenia Avalar Aquaria Nightmare Land Earth Zathura Category:Stories Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Benders' Dawn Saga Category:Character Intros